Black and White
by Emily Beryl White
Summary: Quand tout commence avec un pari stupide. Qui va craquer ? Qui entre Sirius et elle va devoir embrasser Servilus ?  La réponse ici !


**Chapitre 1**

**Le pari**

Black et moi ?  
>Oh c'est une longue histoire, et stupide par la même occasion.<br>Laissez-moi vous raconter comment tout cela a commencé.

oO00000Oo

À la Préhistoire, les shamans n'étaient d'autre que des sorciers et étaient vénérés par les Moldus qui…

_Pff, c'est pas vrai c'est quoi cette torture ? Qui a inventé les cours d'Histoire de la magie* ? Après tout on s'en fiche de tous ces gens, ils sont morts._

Je poussai un profond soupir et abandonnai ma lutte avec mes paupières et les laissai tomber tout comme la moitié de la classe et surtout Peter que j'entendais ronfler derrière moi.

Ah tiens ? Plus de bruit ? Remus devait avoir eu peur qu'il se fasse chopper par le prof et l'avait apparemment réveillé vu les grognements qui se faisaient entendre à la table arrière.

J'allais m'endormir quand soudain je sentis une boulette s'écraser lourdement sur ma tête.  
>- Aïe, pleurnichais-je.<br>Je mis un moment à me rendre compte que la boulette était un morceau de papier et qu'il contenait de toute évidence un message.  
>Je l'ouvris lentement tout en baillant et pus lire ce qui y était écrit.<p>

Une première phrase y était écrite d'une écriture soigneuse :

**Chère et si adorable Emily Béryl White pourriez-vous nous faire l'immense honneur de nous accorder votre présence plus que radieuse chez nous, gens du bas-peuple pour une réunion de la plus haute importance dans la Salle sur Demande.**

Emily Béryl White… Mes parents avaient eu la « fabuleuse » idée de donner à leurs enfants comme deuxième prénom des noms de pierres précieuses. Cela donnait : Mary Jade White, ma grande sœur actuellement Médicomage, Jane Saphir White, ma petite sœur qui allait entrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine, et enfin moi, Emily Béryl White. D'ailleurs, c'était en partie grâce à mon nom de famille que je m'étais rapprochée des Maraudeurs, car James et Remus n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter dès qu'il me voyait passer. « Tiens regarde Black, y a White ! » « Black & White ! » Et finalement on a fini par devenir ami. Oui je sais c'est très très bête.

Soudain la phrase s'effaça et fit place à une deuxième.

**En clair, ce que veux dire Sirius, c'est qu'il faudrait que tu sois là ce soir vers 20h30 heures dans la Salle sur Demande pour fêter… ******

**UNE IMMEEEEENSE NOUVEEELLE ! ******

**Oui c'est cela merci Sirius. ******

**De rien mon cher. ******

**Pourrais-tu nous donner ta réponse, genre, tout de suite maintenant ? ******

**Nos salutations les plus respectueuses, Patmol et Cornedrue.**

J'esquissai un sourire, il trouvait toujours une raison pour organiser une fête, et par la même occasion, se bourrer gentiment la gueule.

Je sortis un morceau de parchemin et y écrivis rapidement ma réponse.

**Pour aucune raison je ne manquerais de passer une si charmante soirée avec vous mes chers, on se revoit donc ce soir. ****  
><strong>**Cordialement, Emily.**

Je lançai un sort à la feuille pour qu'elle aille voler discrètement vers la table du fond où se trouvaient comme à leur habitude, James et Sirius.

Ohh que j'avais hâte, d'autant plus qu'Histoire de la magie était notre dernier cours de la journée.  
>Je lançai un coup d'œil à ma montre.<br>18h59 et 56 secondes, 57, 58, 59…  
>- Oh il est l'heure, commença le professeur Binns, alors pour devoir vous aurez…<br>Mais je n'écoutais pas, je demanderais ce soir à Remus. Je pensais déjà à ce que nous allions faire dans une heure et demie…

_J'espère qu'il y aura du Whisky pur feu hé hé !_  
>Alcoolique ? Moi ? Non juste pendant les fêtes, c'est-à-dire à peu près 3 fois par mois, puisque étant amie avec les Maraudeurs, je n'y échappais pas, ces gars-là étaient de vrais fêtards, surtout James et Sirius, et avec eux on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Remus étant préfet, était un peu plus calme mais pouvait très bien se lâcher quand il voulait. Après, Peter lui on en parle pas, il a la bouche pleine pendant toute la soirée alors, si c'est pour se faire arroser par une pluie d'apéritifs, je préfère encore ne pas lui parler.<p>

Après avoir rangé mes affaires rapidement en n'en faisant tomber la moitié tellement j'étais plongée dans mes pensées je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

En chemin je croisai Rogue, qui lui ne m'avait pas vue, et je m'arrêtai par réflexe, je n'y peux rien, essayez-vous, traînez avec les Maraudeurs et vous verrez, ils sont super contagieux ! Je me cachai derrière un mur et, discrètement, sortis ma baguette et réfléchis. Servilus avait décidément les cheveux sales, il devait avoir la haine du shampoing, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Que vais-je lui lancer comme sort ? Un pour les lui nettoyer d'une façon désagréable ? Non. Ohh ! Je sais ! Je vais carrément les lui enlever ! J'avais lu dans un bouquin un livre un sort pour cela le sortilège de « crâne chauve ** »

Je fis mon incantation et les cheveux de Rogue disparurent. J'eus un rictus satisfait et me dirigeai vers les escaliers.  
>Arrivée devant la Grosse Dame je marmonnai le mot de passe « Armoise » et m'installa lourdement dans l'un de fauteuils pourpres de la salle, installé devant la fenêtre. Je passai ce qui me sembla des heures à regarder les gouttes s'écraser lourdement contre la fenêtre d'un son morne en soupira d'un air las quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi.<p>

- Emily ? appela une voix féminine que je reconnus immédiatement.  
>- Groumpf.<br>- Dis donc c'est la grande forme !  
>Je repoussai un grognement sourd et je l'entendis s'approcher de moi.<p>

Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule et je daignai tourner la tête.  
>Jessie Austen, ma meilleure amie me regarda dans les yeux.<br>Ses putains d'yeux.  
>Roh elle m'énerve, elle a de magnifiques yeux violets et moi de pauvres yeux bleus. Et en plus elle est blonde bouclée et moi je suis brune foncée sans la moindre trace de boucle. Sale chanceuse. Et en plus elle se plaint de ses boucles et râle parce que moi je n'ai pas besoin de les lisser. Ouais mais je dois les boucler moi na. Sinon Jessie était une fille très gentille, douée dans toutes les matières (ce qui m'énervait profondément) et super dévouée à ses amis, tellement que, si vous aviez le malheur de vous en prendre à l'un d'eux, elle pouvait entrer dans une de ses rares colères, et croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez pas avoir à faire à une Jessie en colère. Je détournai soudainement le regard et retournai à ma contemplation de ce temps MA-GNI-FIQUE.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
>Tss elle a un cerveau ou pas ? Elle n'a qu'à suivre mon regard.<br>- Regarde la météo tu comprendras.  
>- Oh je vois.<br>Depuis ma naissance je HAIS la pluie. C'est froid, c'est moche, ça cache le soleil et en plus, ça mouille.  
>Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle se mit à pouffer comme ses filles quand elle vit arriver Sirius.<p>

- Pourquoi tu pouffes comme Kelly Adams?

Kelly Adams était justement l'une de ses filles fan de Sirius. Mais après tout, je ne pouvais pas trop leur en vouloir, c'était compréhensible, Sirius était un vrai canon. M'enfin, ce n'était pas une raison pour soupirer, pouffer et se recoiffer dès qu'il passait ! Et Kelly Adams trouvait toujours une occasion pour se frotter à lui d'une façon tout à fait vulgaire. Jalouse, moi ? Pff.

- Toi aussi tu as été invitée ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en coupant mes pensées.  
>- Hm oui pourquoi ?<br>- Eh bien si je pouffe comme Kelly Adams comme tu dis c'est parce que je me rappelle de leur message en cours d'histoire.  
>J'eus un sourire mais il disparut aussitôt.<br>- Oh pitié Jess ne me parle pas de ce cours ! C'était horriblement chiant !  
>- Comme toujours, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.<br>Il y eut un silence puis elle se releva et dit :  
>- Il faudrait peut-être descendre, ou on va louper le repas.<br>Effectivement il était l'heure, et même plus que l'heure. Je me redressai mollement m'agrippant au siège.  
>Et oui je pouvais avoir de sacrées sautes d'humeur, j'étais contente, pressée, excitée à l'idée de ce soir et il suffit que d'un cours d'Histoire de la magie combiné à de la pluie pour que mon moralomètre baisse à -10.<br>- T'as raison, allons-y.

oO00000Oo

Après un repas très limité car je réservais ma faim au soir, Jessie et moi remontâmes dans nos dortoirs nous préparer.  
>En entrant dans la salle de bain tout en rigolant encore de la blague de Sirius au cours du dessert nous tombâmes sur…<br>-Lily ! m'exclamai-je heureuse de la voir.  
>- Mimy ! Jess ! répondit-elle.<br>Elle lâcha le fard à paupière et nous observa tour à tour.  
>- Tu étais où au repas ? On ne t'as pas vu ! dit Jessie<br>- Heum, je suis restée en haut… je, je gardais ma faim pour ce soir… et en attendant je me préparais.  
>Elle baissa les yeux et rougit.<br>_Elle rougit ? Lily Evans, rougir ? C'est plutôt rare… hmm… _  
>- Dis-moi Lily, tu as mis trop de fard à joue ou c'est bien du rouge que vois sur tes joues ?<br>Bingo ! Elle devint encore plus rouge qu'avant et me lança un regard très très gêné. Je lançai un regard à Jess pour savoir si elle pensait à la même chose que moi et apparemment oui car elle me lança un clin d'œil.  
>- Et dis-moi encore, ce ne serait pas à cause de ton fan que tu as passé une heure à te préparer ?<br>Par son fan je sous-entendais bien sûr James.  
>J'avais dis ça pour l'embêter mais apparemment ça la gêna plus qu'autre chose.<br>Tiens ? D'habitude elle m'aurait lancé son habituel regard noir ou carrément sa trousse de maquillage mais elle ne fit que rebaisser les yeux en rougissant.  
>- Heu Lily ça va ? demandais-je.<br>- Hum oui oui, je vous laisse je vais m'habiller.  
>Elle sortit en trombe sans un regard.<br>Je restais clouée sur place, figée de stupéfaction.  
>- Hm Mimy, dis-moi je rêve ou mentionner James à fait rougir Lily, NOTRE Lily, Lily Evans, alors que normalement rien que le nom de James Potter la fait entrer dans une rage folle ?<br>- Je me demandais exactement la même chose Jess !  
>Après un gros blanc et une profonde méditation, nous commençâmes à nous préparer.<p>

oO00000Oo

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Jess, Lily et moi étions prêtes.  
>J'étais habillée d'un dos-nu bleu qui faisait très bien ressortir mes yeux et d'un long pantalon blanc accompagnée de ballerines grises clair.<br>Jess portait une tunique noire ceinturée et un jean slim.  
>Lily elle, était tout simplement magnifique, elle portait une robe bustier verte assortie à ses yeux et des sandales nouées avec des rubans.<br>- Wouah ! Lily ! Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Jessie.  
>- Oui ! Mais, qui comptes-tu séduire habillée ainsi ? ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.<br>- Mais, personne ! dit-elle en essayant de nous lancer son regard noir.  
>Sauf que ça n'allait pas du tout avec son teint rouge pivoine, mais bon.<br>- Hm hm, dis Jess aussi peu convaincue que moi. Bref, allons-y !  
>Nous esquissâmes et la suivirent.<p>

oO00000Oo

- Oh bonjour charmantes demoiselles, que voulez-vous ?  
>- Sirius, dit Lily agacée.<br>- Ohh ! Lily-jolie ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! Tu es vraiment sublime ! s'exclama Sirius. Oh et tout comme vous chère Emily et Jessie, ajouta Sirius voyant le regard noir que James lui avait lancé. Mais entrez donc !  
>Il s'écarta et nous pûmes entrer.<br>Les victuailles étaient déjà installées et Peter en avait déjà dévoré le quart.  
>Je m'installai dans un canapé deux places et vit bientôt Sirius me rejoindre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer.<br>Bon sang mais c'est n'est pas vrai, ça devrait être interdit dans le règlement de l'établissement d'être beau comme ça !

Il me lança un de ses sourires mortellement charmeurs qui feraient même fondre McGonagall (d'ailleurs je soupçonne celui-ci d'échapper à ses retenues en lui en gratifiant) comme un camembert avarié. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire béat et il eut… un sourire satisfait ? Non mais oh, il a les chevilles encore plus gonflées que les nichons de Kelly Adams ou quoi ?

Jessie elle, s'assit aux côtés de Remus en rougissant.  
>Je lui lançai un clin d'œil d'encouragement et elle me répondit par un sourire timide.<p>

Jessie était amoureuse de Remus depuis deux ans c'est-à-dire depuis notre quatrième année et j'étais sûre qu'il en était de même pour lui et les autres étaient bien du même avis que moi. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on les aide un peu parce que timides comme ils sont ces deux zigotos on va devoir… HEIN ?

Je sursautai soudain sur le canapé en voyant Lily s'asseoir à côté de James et celui-ci mettre son bras autour de sa taille.

_Ouille baffe en vue. __  
><em>_Ha ? Tiens, rien ? Il l'a droguée ou quoi ?_  
>Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas et prit la parole :<p>

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! J'ai une annonce à faire !  
>- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIS !<br>- Du calme Sirius, je n'ai encore rien dit.  
>Je lançai un regard mi-amusé mi-intrigué à Sirius et me servit un verre de Bièraubeurre.<br>Puis James reprit.  
>- Bref, je voulais vous dire qu'après maintes et maintes demandes…<br>- Et cassage d'oreilles de ses amis, ajoutèrent Sirius, Remus et Peter (accompagnée de morceau de chips dans le cas de ce dernier).  
>- Oh la ferme vous, dit James en rougissant, je disais donc, maintes et maintes demandes, Lily a accepté…<br>- Roh allez James ! Fais pas ton présentateur télé ! dit Sirius.  
>- De sortir avec moi, termina James avec un regard noir vers Sirius.<br>_Oh oui je vois… HEIN ?_

Je crachai toute ma gorgée de Bièraubeurre sur la table.  
>- PARDON ? hurlai-je en même temps que Jessie.<br>Sirius partit dans un de ses grands éclats de rire dont il avait le secret et Remus lui soupira aussi dépité que quelqu'un qu'on aurait privé de dessert, un truc du genre « une heure… ménage… pas juste » et il lança un sort pour nettoyer la table.  
>- J'ai accepté de sortir avec James, répéta gentiment Lily.<br>Là ce fut Jess qui cracha son verre.  
>Et Sirius qui venait de se calmer recommença à s'étrangler de rire.<br>- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! LE PROCHAIN QUI CRACHE SUR CETTE FICHUE TABLE JE LE... JE LE ARH ! hurla Remus.  
>Jessie rougit et murmura des tonnes de « désolée, pardon » pendant que Remus re-nettoyait la table.<br>- Je suis d'accord avec Remus, on a vraiment l'impression que vous pensiez que je n'avais aucune chance avec Lily ! dit James, agacé.  
>- Heu …<br>- QUOI ?  
>- Non rien.<br>- Mimy à raison Cornedrue, tu t'y prends mal avec les filles, dit Sirius.  
>- PARCE QUE TOI BIEN SUR TU T'Y PRENDS BIEN ?<br>- Evidemment, je peux avoir n'importe laquelle quand je veux !  
>- Bien sûr, bien sûr Patmol.<br>- Je t'assure.  
>- Sauf moi, déclarai-je soudain.<br>Sirius qui venait paisiblement de se servir un verre et était en train de l'amener à sa bouche s'interrompit soudainement.  
>- Je te demande pardon ? dit-il avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.<br>- Sauf-mo-a, articulais-je.  
>- Ah oui vraiment ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.<br>- Tout à fait.  
>- On parie ?<br>- Je… hein ?  
>- On parie que ce sera toi qui m'embrasseras la première.<br>_Je ne serais pas contre embrasser un canon comme toi mon cher._  
>Je rougis à cette pensée et me secouai la tête comme pour évacuer cette idée de ma tête et dit :<br>- Et si c'est toi, tu devras en gage embrasser Rogue, ajoutai-je avec un grand sourire sadique.  
>Il blêmit.<br>- Hum je, il soupira et hocha la tête… OK et inversement.  
>- Je récapitule : si c'est toi qui m'embrasse le premier tu embrasses Rogue, si c'est moi, ce qui n'arrivera pas, c'est moi qui l'embrasserai.<br>- Ca marche !  
>Il me tendit la main devant les yeux stupéfaits des autres qui devaient être totalement perdus et je la serrai.<br>- Que le jeu commence, déclarai-je, un sourire assuré sur les lèvres. 


End file.
